Play Time
Play Time is the seventh episode of the thirteenth season. Plot Alicia Botti is going to perform at the Town Hall and Thomas is given the job to collect her from the docks. On the way, Thomas meets Percy who tells him that a new engine named Charlie has also arrived at the docks and that Charlie is more fun than Thomas. Thomas meets Charlie at the docks and Charlie tells him that his friends on the mainland think that Thomas is even more fun than him. The Fat Controller tells Charlie to pick up some trucks at the Sodor Steamworks for the concert at the Town Hall. Charlie challenges Thomas to a race to the Steamworks. Thomas declines, but when Charlie says that he is not fun, he agrees and the two set off for the Steamworks - not to the Town Hall. After going to the Steamworks, Charlie tells Thomas to race him over the Fenland Fields. Thomas agrees and they race across the rickety track. The bumpy track starts to shake the coupling between Thomas and Annie loose, but Thomas does not know it. After the race, Thomas sees Gordon taking some important people, including the Fat Controller, to the Town Hall. Thomas realises he is late and rushes away. Unbeknownst to Thomas, the loose coupling comes undone and he leaves Annie, Clarabel and Alicia Botti behind. When he arrives at the Town Hall, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for being late and leaving Miss Botti behind. Thomas then rushes back to find them only to be challenged to another race by Charlie. Thomas, knowing that now is not the time for racing, refuses and continues looking for his coaches. Suddenly, he hears Alicia Botti singing. Thomas rushes towards her voice and finds her singing to some people on a bridge. Thomas takes her to the Town Hall and Alicia Botti praises him for her exciting ride. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Charlie * Victor * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Alicia Botti * Annie (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Edward (does not speak) * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Clarabel (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) Locations * Town Square * Henry's Tunnel * Sodor Dairy * The Viaduct * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * The Watermill * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * The Coal Hopper * The Washdown * Kirk Ronan Junction * Shunting Yards * Knapford (mentioned) Trivia * Jules de Jongh joins the UK cast. * Sir Topham Hatt's first name is revealed when Alicia Botti calls the Fat Controller "Bertram." * This episode was seen in select US theatres. * Stock footage from Hero of the Rails is used. * This episode marks the first appearance of the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox since the first season. * Alicia Botti sings parts of Georges Bizet's opera, "Carmen". Goofs * When Thomas is looking for Annie and Clarabel, Charlie is facing the same direction as Thomas, but Charlie is said to be going to the Town Hall, which is where Thomas just came from. * The narrator said that Charlie was coupled up to Edward's flatbed, but Charlie was actually coupled up to two flatbeds. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Charlie (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * The Little Big Club: Watch and Play - Collection One * Awesome Adventures: Races, Chases and Rescues DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection US * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Awesome Adventures - Vol. 2: Races, Chases and Fun DVD Packs * Steam Team Collection AUS/France/Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh! POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh DVD Boxsets * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack CHN * Percy's Parcel (Chinese DVD) JPN * Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas GER * Thomas and the Piglets DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories Gallery File:PlayTimetitlecard.png|Title card File:PlayTimeUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:PlayTimeJapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PlayTimeNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card File:PlayTimeFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:PlayTimeItalianTitleCard(Better).jpeg|Italian title card File:NewFileofPlayTimeKoreantitlecard.jpeg|Korean title card File:PlayTimeGreekTitleCard.jpeg|Greek title card File:PlayTimeRussianTitleCard.jpeg|Russian title card File:PlayTime1.png File:PlayTime2.png File:PlayTime3.png File:PlayTime4.png File:PlayTime5.png File:PlayTime6.png File:PlayTime7.png File:PlayTime8.png File:PlayTime9.png File:PlayTime10.png|Alicia Botti File:PlayTime11.png|Thomas and Charlie File:PlayTime12.png File:PlayTime13.png File:PlayTime14.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:PlayTime15.png File:PlayTime16.png File:PlayTime17.png File:PlayTime18.png File:PlayTime19.png File:PlayTime20.png File:PlayTime21.png File:PlayTime22.png File:PlayTime23.png File:HeroOfTheRails40.png|Stock footage File:PlayTime24.png File:PlayTime25.png File:PlayTime26.png File:PlayTime27.png File:PlayTime28.png File:PlayTime29.png File:PlayTime30.png File:PlayTime31.png File:PlayTime32.png File:PlayTime33.png File:PlayTime34.png File:PlayTime35.png File:PlayTime36.png File:PlayTime37.png|Kevin File:PlayTime38.png File:PlayTime39.png File:PlayTime40.png File:PlayTime41.png File:PlayTime42.png File:PlayTime43.png File:PlayTime44.png File:PlayTime45.png File:PlayTime46.png File:PlayTime47.png File:PlayTime48.png File:PlayTime49.png File:PlayTime50.png File:PlayTime51.png File:PlayTime52.png File:PlayTime53.png File:PlayTime54.png File:PlayTime55.png File:PlayTime56.png File:PlayTime57.png File:PlayTime58.png File:PlayTime59.png File:PlayTime60.png File:PlayTime61.png File:PlayTime63.png File:PlayTime64.png File:PlayTime65.png File:PlayTime66.png File:PlayTime67.png File:PlayTime68.png File:PlayTime69.png File:PlayTime70.png File:PlayTime71.png File:HeroOfTheRails1.png|Stock footage File:PlayTime72.png File:PlayTime73.png File:PlayTime74.png File:PlayTime75.png File:PlayTime76.png File:PlayTime77.png File:PlayTime78.png File:PlayTime79.png File:PlayTime80.png File:PlayTime81.png File:PlayTime82.png File:PlayTime83.png File:PlayTime84.png File:PlayTime85.png File:PlayTime86.png File:PlayTime87.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel and Alicia Botti File:PlayTime88.png File:PlayTime89.png File:PlayTime90.png File:PlayTime91.png File:PlayTime92.png File:PlayTime93.png File:PlayTime94.png File:PlayTime95.png File:PlayTime96.png File:PlayTime97.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti File:PlayTime98.png File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)1.gif File:TheFatController'sBedtimeStory(Issue641)2.gif File:PlayTime77.jpg File:PlayTime78.jpg File:PlayTime79.jpg File:PlayTime80.jpg File:PlayTime81.jpg File:PlayTime82.jpg File:PlayTime83.jpg File:PlayTime84.jpg File:PlayTime85.jpg File:PlayTime86.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|TrackMaster prototype File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|TrackMaster File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG|2010 Book File:Charlie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book File:PercyDisappeared.png|Chinese Book Episode File:Play Time - British narration|UK Narration File:Play Time - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases